Pixie
by TDI-Ryro-Eclares
Summary: Because apparently unintentionally saving some random pirate who just so happens to be the son of the former pirate king will result in a lot of unwanted attention and consequences. Akiko's life just got a lot harder.
1. The Beginning

It started out as a normal day for Akiko.

She ate a quick breakfast and left her humble abode on a small marine island somewhere in the grandline to head off to work. She, working as a marine messenger and carrier girl, set off to deliver the messages that were considered too private to be delivered via den den mushi due to the threat of tapped lines but too urgent to be delivered through mail. Her job was to simply fly the messages to whichever commanding officers they were meant for.  
She had been working this job for 2 of her 23 years of life and got it as a result of an unfortunate accident with a devil fruit. Due to said unfortunate accident, Akiko was forever stuck with the power of the pikushi pikushi no mi (ピクシー ピクシー の実), or the pixie pixie fruit.  
Honestly, Akiko couldn't think of anything lamer than this sorry excuse for a devil fruit. Upon eating it, Akiko shrunk nearly 3 sizes and lost a foot and a half off of her height. She could suddenly sprout wings and sprinkle sparkley pixie dust everywhere. She even glowed. As a tomboyish girl, Akiko was definitely not amused. The only upside to her newfound powers was the ability to fly. The regenerative healing factor was also pretty cool, but she wasn't getting cut in half anytime soon so that was useless to her. But flying very quickly became everything to her. There was nothing like the feeling of wind beneath her wings and in her hair. So, she pulled a few strings and got herself a nice paying job doing what she loved to do.

This job is what got her in the unfortunate accident she found herself in on this day. She was given some important documents to cart off to one of the Vice Admirals at Marineford.

"Be careful out there, Aki-chan. I hear there might be trouble headed that way. With Fire Fist Ace's execution going on, there's no way Whitebeard is letting him go without some type of fight." The petty officer who gave her her assigned messages was going on about some big shot pirate turned prisoner on death row as he handed her an eternal log pose for Marineford.

"Eh, that's nice and all, Henji-san, but I have to go deliver this.."

"But Aki-chan! I really think-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Henji-san. Watch out for Fire Face and Whitebird. Gotcha. Okay bye!"

"That idiot." Petty officer Henji sighed.

Akiko had always had a bad habit of not paying much attention to detail. Later on she would come to regret this habit of hers.

On her way to Marineford with the important documents in hand, Akiko made sure she was going in the right direction, and, once assured, she gave herself this chance to close her eyes and focus on the feeling of flying.

Down below and further away, the Battle of Marineford waged on at full force.

No one knew of the shocking twists of fate that were now set in motion.


	2. When Fates Twist

The pirates at Marineford were so happy that they could have burst into song and dance. Ace had just been rescued off of the execution platform by his crazy brother, Monkey D. Luffy. Now Ace joined in on the battle to get everyone out of Marineford and take out as many marines as he could while doing so.

Everything was going perfectly fine until Whitebeard commanded his sons to leave while he sacrificed his life.  
His crew and sons all became extremely upset about this order, but they knew that they had to carry it out. As they retreated, Akainu began cruelly mocking the Whitebeard Pirates by calling them cowards and failures. This set off Ace and other volatile members of the crew. Ace turned around to show Akainu his mind, and, as they continued to retreat, the pirates blasted off many rounds of bullets in random directions hoping to do some kind of damage.

It was one of these random shots that changed the outcome of this battle. One of the bullets shot straight into the sky.

Akiko, spaced out with her eyes closed and enjoying her flight, was paying absolutely no attention to her surroundings. As she realized she was near her destination, she started to come out of her daze to focus but was stopped short. Blinding pain rippled through her left wing causing her to give a shout and start pinwheeling through the air. She had just been shot in one of her extremely sensitive wings. The immense pain and sudden loss of equilibrium in her balance caused Akiko to rapidly descend from the sky and start on a collision course to the ground.

Directly below, Luffy, having reached his limit, collapsed to the ground after attempting to rush to Ace's aid. Akainu, seeing this vulnerableness, attempted to capitalize on this open chance to rid the world of pirate scum. Ace could see Akainu's train of thought and decided to jump in front of his brother as Akainu pulled his arm back to swing. Then, in a completely unexpected and unintended twist of fate, Akiko crash landed right on to Admiral Akainu.

 **A.N. Sorry about my writing style. I'm trying to work on it, but, apparently, I'm a little too precise and cut and dry with it. I'm working on fleshing out the details more. Also thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm going to try to keep updates constant. And yes, LongPastMidnight, the pikushi pikushi no mi is a mythical zoan type. Or at least that's what I had in mind when I thought it up. Give me feedback to let me know how you feel about this or how you think I can make it better. Thanks in advance ^.^**

 **Oh and I definitely don't own One Piece. If I did, Whitebeard and Ace wouldn't be the first people besides Gol D. Roger to actually die .-. In fact, they wouldn't die at all.**


End file.
